1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to elements for constructing modules in office buildings and more particularly to prefinished wall systems and methods for installing the same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In office buildings, it is desirable to construct office modules which have a professional finished appearance as rapidly and economically as possible. One system for constructing modules is disclosed by Hess in U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,866, issued Mar. 3, 1959. The Hess patent teaches wall panels having rearwardly abutting legs on each end. The legs of adjacent panels form a "T" configuration about which a triangular shaped sliding member is disposed when the panels are connected. This type of system is workable where panels are formed of metal and abutting legs can easily be shaped therefrom, but it is not practical for most interior applications because sheetrock or gypsumboard is far more economical and desirable material from which to form the walls of offices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,388, issued to Hawes, May 25, 1976, teaches a more practical system for modular construction. Adjacent wall panels have notches in their lateral edges. A plate having teeth on both sides is compressed against the notch and the backside of the panel. A flange extending from the plate along its length engages a truss member disposed just behind the panel to anchor the panels.
Somewhat similar to the wall system taught by Hawes is the RACO FASTRAK MOVABLE PARTITIONS made by Ragland Mfg. Co. of Houston, Texas. In the Ragland system, gypsumboard panels are snapped onto H-beams with a pronged clip which is embedded into the sides of the wall panels. Unlike the present invention, however, the Ragland system does not permit cementing of the panels away from the joint or the use of a floating T-section to form a finished joint.
Although these wall systems are relatively economical and easy to install, they have the serious disadvantage that panels are easily movable and tend to separate at the joint leaving a shoddy, unprofessional appearance. Although this can be ameliorated somewhat by cementing the panels to the adjacent beams at the joint, it has been found in practice that cementing abutting panels to a beam at panel junctions fails to provide the structural integrity needed to maintain a neat, workmanlike appearance.
Accordingly, a need arises for an economical wall system which can be rapidly installed and which has structural integrity necessary to withstand movement to retain a professional appearance.